


Chestburster

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Jennifer and Grace watch Alien: Covenant.





	Chestburster

**Author's Note:**

> Why did that movie do so poorly? I liked it a lot. My roommate and I watch it all the time. Anyways, here's a fic.

“This movie is disgusting,” Jennifer said with a grimace. “Now why did we need to see the alien come out of his back? Who’s sick mind thought this up?” 

“I take it you haven’t seen the previous Alien movies,” Grace chuckled. “This kind of gore is standard for this series.” Jennifer shuddered and pulled her blanket up to her chin. 

“Just tell me it doesn’t get worse than this,” she said. Grace crossed her legs on the couch and laughed.

“Uh, I could do that, but I would be lying,” she said with a shrug. “We can watch something else if you want.” Jennifer shook her head. 

“No, it’s cool. I just hate body horror, that’s all.” Jennifer winced as she stared at the tv. “I can’t believe she just locked her in there like that!”

“Yeah, people make poor decisions in the face of danger,” Grace said. “She got blood on her, too! She should have stayed in there if she was serious about quarantine procedures.”

“Yup. Trash. I can already tell this movie is just going to be a series of bad choices,” Jennifer sighed. “Hey, your phone is buzzing.” Grace looked down at the coffee table and saw her phone moving gently across the table. She leaned forward and grabbed it, turning it over to see who it was.

“It’s your sister,” Grace said, sliding her finger across the screen to answer the call. “Hey baby, what’s up? You and your mom on your way back?”

“Janet Jackson released a new song!” Anissa shrieked into the phone, making Grace pull it away from her ear quickly.

“What? Stop screaming and say that again,” Grace said. Jennifer gave her a quizzical look and paused the movie. Grace looked at the phone, and pressed the speaker button. 

“Janet Jackson released a new single! And it’s perfect!” Anissa said excitedly.

“Anissa lower your voice. Grace is going to lose her hearing,” Grace heard Lynn say in the background. 

“Sorry mom,” Anissa said, her voice returning to normal. “But did you hear me? It’s so good. Grace, if she goes on tour again, we have to go!” 

“Janet is not going on tour again. You should have gone when she went last summer,” Jennifer said. “But if she does, you have to take me.”

“I’m not taking you! I’m taking Grace. You can go with Keisha,” Anissa said over the phone.

“Aw babe, let Jen come. If there even is a tour, that is. You might be getting ahead of yourself,” Grace said, amused. “She just released a single. Doesn’t mean she’s giving us an entire album, let alone a tour.”

“Be more positive! You never know,” Anissa said. “We have to speak these things into existence. We’ll talk more when I get back.”

“Okay, bye,” Grace hung up the phone and looked at Jennifer. “She’s obsessed.”

“Oh, you’re telling me? That girl dressed as Janet Jackson from a different era every Halloween I can remember,” Jennifer said, unpausing the movie. “Obsessed isn’t the word. In love is more like it. You’ve got some competition to worry about, Grace.” 

“Yeah? You think she’d leave me for Janet Jackson?” Grace asked with a laugh. 

“I’m not saying she’d leave ya, but it wouldn’t be an easy decision,” Jennifer joked. Grace rolled her eyes. 

“Great. Now I’ve got to worry about one of the greatest performers of all time stealing my girl,” Grace smiled.

“Anissa is the biggest Janet Jackson stan in the world,” Jennifer said. “She stans for Janet the way you stan these Alien movies. Ooh, look at it run! What would you do if these things were real?” 

“Just die, I guess.” Grace deadpanned. Jennifer looked at her and laughed. “I’m serious. These things are the ultimate predators. For Christ’s sake, their blood is acid!”

“Eh, you’re right,” Jennifer agreed. “Would you rather just be mauled the old fashioned way and die, or have one of them rip their way out of your body?” 

“I would definitely rather go the old fashioned way,” Grace said. “I can’t imagine how painful it would be for one of them to claw its way out of your chest.” Jennifer’s eyes widened.

“They come out of their chests, too? This movie is messed up,” she said as Grace laughed. 

"Yeah, but what can you do? They're aliens. It's their nature," Grace shrugged. "This is one of my favorites though. I saw it in theaters three times. You’ve got to see the other movies. I wouldn’t have started with this one had I known you hadn’t see the originals.”

“Well, you could always come over tomorrow. Spend all day Saturday watching the series?” Jennifer asked. “That is, if you and Anissa don’t have any plans.”

“No plans,” Grace said, shaking her head. “How about I come over tomorrow afternoon? We can order in and hang out all day. Anissa loves these movies too. I’m sure she won’t mind us having a little marathon. I'll text her now.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jennifer said, turning back to the tv. “Were you serious about me coming with you guys if Janet goes on tour again? I mean, I’m no stan, but she’s a legend and I would love to see her live.”

“Yeah! If she goes on tour, I’m buying you a ticket, no questions asked,” Grace said as she put her phone down and draped her arm across the back of the couch. “Everyone should see Janet at least once.” 

“Thanks Grace,” Jennifer beamed at the older woman. “Be prepared though. Anissa is going to scream the entire time.” 

“Eh, I’m used to her screaming,” Grace said, waving the warning away. Jennifer made a face. 

“Y’all are nasty,” Jennifer muttered. Grace looked at her and laughed. 

“That’s not what I meant, Jen!” Grace shook her head. “You’re just like your sister. Mind in the gutter.” Jennifer grinned.

“Yeah, but what can you do? I’m a teenager. It’s my nature.”


End file.
